


Filled Full

by samuelbyrnes



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Character Death, Dubious Consent, Eggpreg, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Naga, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuelbyrnes/pseuds/samuelbyrnes
Summary: Daryl's basking in the sun, atop a large flat stone, scales a mellow golden color when his nose picks up on a new smell. He heaves a sigh when he recognizes the scent, eyes slowly opening to zero in on the intruder to his basking. Negan simply gives Daryl a grin as he slithers closer, tongue darting out to scent the air, inhaling deeply.For Kinktober 2019: Oviposition
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Jesus, Daryl Dixon/Negan
Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505006
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Filled Full

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from, but here it is. I would apologize, but I'm really kinda not sorry. So there.

Daryl's basking in the sun, atop a large flat stone, scales a mellow golden color when his nose picks up on a new smell. He heaves a sigh when he recognizes the scent, eyes slowly opening to zero in on the intruder to his basking. Negan simply gives Daryl a grin as he slithers closer, tongue darting out to scent the air, inhaling deeply. He exhales with a sigh, colors flashing up and down his scales. He stares at Daryl, as if waiting for something, tilting his head with the same grin when the silence stretches. Daryl scowls at the other serpent, skin darkening a little in his irritation, but otherwise refuses to acknowledge his presence; after all, it never takes long for Negan to concede first. Somehow, he still hasn't realized that it makes him the weaker party, but Daryl won't be the one to tell him that.

Let the bastard stew in his own ego before it kicks him in the ass. 

"Fancy seeing you here, Daryl," Negan says, attempting to be casual. "Haven't seen you around in a while. Where've you been?" 

"Ain't any o'yer business" Daryl scoffs, growling when Negan slides closer and inhales again. 

"Smells like you went somewhere," Negan says. "Smells like you went and got yourself a Mate." He hums softly. "Doesn't smell very fertile if you ask me." 

Daryl's scales flash as he slowly rises, facing Negan. Negan flashes another grin as he reaches out, hand snapping out to grip Daryl's face when he leans back. Daryl jerks back, scales flashing bright red, mouth dropping open in a deadly hiss. Negan backs off a little, hands up and a pout on his lips. 

"Didn't mean to startle you," he says, "but, y'see, I thought you wanted kids and my cycle's more than ready to give if you're willing to receive." 

Daryl has a few seconds to blink in confusion before he's unceremoniously slammed down onto the stone. He tries to buck with his tail, but Negan's winds with his own, pinning it down firmly. He opens his mouth to protest, but he's suddenly assaulted with a rich, earthy scent, making his vision blur and his muscles to loosen. He hears Negan chuckle and he shivers, hissing softly. 

"Doesn't take much to get you down, does it?" Negan queries, somewhere above Daryl. "I gotta wonder, though, are you really receptive to take me?" He brushes his hands down Daryl's sides, making a pleased sound when Daryl's scales blend into oranges and yellows. "God_damn_ that's a beautiful sight. It's gonna look even prettier stretched around my eggs." 

The cloud around Daryl's mind lifts briefly, barely allowing him time to react before he's dragged back down, his horror and anger melting away into baser instincts. He knows that, when given the right incentive to trigger the change, his body is more than capable of carrying eggs. With the way Negan's suffusing the air with his pheromones and his hands pressing purposefully up and down his scales, Daryl knows it's only a matter of time before it happens. He cries out when there's a sudden, painful burn inside him, spreading from his pelvis, to the tip of his tail before subsiding into a low heat just under his scales. He tips his head back a bit, suffusing the air with sweet smelling pheromones, hips lifting with a soft hum. His tail tightens around Negan's as Negan slides a hand around his front, petting the area around his slit. Daryl watches as Negan uses his other hand to stroke his front, a steadily growing bulge pushing against his hand. He thrusts against his hand, moaning softly as his penis emerges from it's sheath. Once he's fully exposed, Negan gives his full attention to Daryl, using both hands to bring Daryl to full reception. He massages Daryl's hips, playing around with the scent glands there, gently coaxing them wider so he wouldn't hurt the other serpent. He then brushes his hands firmly over Daryl's front, humming when it makes the other throw his head back and groan deeply. Negan opens his mouth, scenting the air, eyes practically rolling at the assault to his senses. 

"Jesus, you smell amazing and we're not even locked yet," he murmurs, licking his lips. 

Daryl groans again, hips pushing against Negan's hands. Negan's fingers tease him open, sliding his fingers around his lips until they're swollen and aching. He grins wide when he scrapes his nails over Daryl's slit and the serpent keens, a gush of slick flowing out. He trembles when Negan dips a finger inside, quickly followed by a second and third, his slick easing the way. He thrusts his hips, wanting, _needing_ more, moaning in frustration when Negan holds him down. 

"Patience, babe," Negan croons, scissoring his fingers, reveling in the way Daryl clenches around them. "Let me have a little fun first." 

He stills his fingers and presses his thumb against the top of Daryl's slit, swirling it around a little, watching in delight when Daryl shudders and moans. He keeps swirling his thumb around the area, purring when he feels a bulge forming under his thumb. He scrapes his nail over the bulge and Daryl convulses, body contracting around Negan's fingers. He does it again and Daryl moans, back arching. He gives the bulge a light tap before removing his fingers, shivering when Daryl clenches around the digits. He doesn't fight the urge to taste, closing his eyes and moaning around his fingers as he licks the slick off them. He cleans his fingers before taking them out, opening his eyes as he brushes his fingers down his body, to his erection. He takes himself in hand and looks down at Daryl, licking his lips. 

"You ready for this?" he asks. 

He doesn't wait for an answer, plunging himself down, jaw dropping open in a moan as he seats himself inside Daryl. Tight, wet heat clenches around Negan and Negan's hips twitch, his penis inflating prematurely at the sensation. It's certainly been too long, but that's fine by Negan. He starts pumping his hips, planning to enjoy himself thoroughly before blowing his load and filling Daryl with his eggs. He brings a hand over the top of Daryl's slit, rubbing the bulge there roughly, moaning when Daryl tightens around him and lets out a yell, body shuddering as he comes. Negan rides with it, knot locking into place at the base of his penis, grunting as he forces it inside Daryl. He tightens his tail around Daryl's as he rotates his hips, shivering with the sensation of his penis engorging, then becoming rigid. He groans when he feels the eggs descending, sliding out of him and inside Daryl. Daryl moans as the eggs slide inside, nestling deep within him. Negan looses track of how many eggs he's laying inside Daryl, too overcome with pleasure, watching with hooded eyes as Daryl's stomach slowly rounds out. It's oddly lumpy, but Negan knows it'll smooth out easy once he pumps Daryl full of come. He looks up at Daryl's face when the other serpent lets out a whine, hand coming up to press against his bloated middle, as if trying to shift the eggs around from the outside. Negan puts a hand over Daryl's cooing softly. 

"Just a few more, baby," he murmurs, hips twitching as he grunts. "A few more, then I'll fill you up proper-like." He pats Daryl's hand lightly. 

He lets out a pained shout when Daryl's hand snatches his wrist and twists, the sound of bones snapping loud in the air. The sudden pain instantly deflates his knot, the shock of it giving Daryl enough leverage to shove Negan off him. Daryl rolls on top of him, face twisting as the movement jostles the eggs inside him, but he pushes through it and wraps a hand around Negan's throat, smirking despite the rage in his eyes. 

"Thanks fer the donation, asshole," he growls. "Me an' m'Mate were wonderin' how we was gonna get kids of our own." 

Negan blinks, his confusion clear as he asks, "The hell you talking about?" He gags when Daryl tightens his fingers, leaning in close. 

"Talkin' 'bout these eggs y'put in me," he replies, letting his nails dig into Negan's throat. "Thought they was gonna be yers, didn' ya?" He scoffs, pressing down until he feels something creak, drawing blood when Negan tries to scratch him. "Don't need more o' ya runnin' 'round." 

"Still has my genetics," Negan wheezes. 

Daryl smiles slowly, flashing his fangs. "Only if y'fertilize 'em proper-like," he purrs, using his free hand to lightly pat his swollen middle. "Some might still look like ya, but most will look like me an' m'Mate." He hums softly, pinning Negan with a look. "They're gonna need t'eat when they hatch." He tilts his head in mock curiosity. "Know where I can find somethin' big enough t'feed 'em?" 

Negan's eyes widen when Daryl gives him a predatory smile, fangs shiny with venom. He tries to thrash, to dislodge Daryl, but he's too weak from lack of air. Rather than bite him and possibly taint the flesh, Daryl rips his hand away, tearing off a chunk of Negan's throat. Blood splashes out, spraying briefly before spilling down Negan's torso, pooling under him. Daryl watches Negan choke, idly licking at the blood on his fingers, rumbling softly. Once he's sure Negan's dead, Daryl carefully rolls to his side and lets out a series of clicks, then a low hiss. He coils his tail around himself as he waits, wincing when the movement shifts the eggs around. He jerks when he hears a low whistle, grunting in discomfort, scowling up at his Mate who's looking at him with wide eyes. 

"Took y'long enough," he grouses. 

"Sorry." His Mate blinks, swallowing. "How many did he give us?" 

Daryl shrugs. "Lost track after a couple dozen," he replies simply, holding out a hand. "Y'gonna help me fertilize 'em, Paul?" 

Paul snorts, taking Daryl's hand and helping him move away from Negan's body, surreptitiously looking Daryl over for injury. Finding none, he begins lightly touching his Mate, rubbing his wrists vigorously over the scent glands on Daryl's hips, huffing when Daryl scoffs. 

"He put his scent all over you," Paul grumbles, leaning forward to brush their cheeks together, opening his mouth and inhaling. "I can't do anything until I can't smell him on you." 

"Possessive bastard," Daryl murmurs fondly. 

He buries his hands in Paul's hair, grinning when he brushes his fingers over Paul's hood and the other shivers. They bump foreheads as they both slide their hands down, Paul skirting over Daryl's middle entirely to press his fingers against Daryl's slit. He hears Daryl moan as he teases his Mates lips back to full flush, dipping his fingers inside to make him slick. He moans softly when Daryl rubs his hand over his front, tweaking and teasing relentlessly. Paul peeks up at Daryl, brow raised. 

"In a rush?" he asks. 

Daryl scoffs. "Want you," he replies simply. 

They coil their tails together when Paul's penis emerges, sliding down until they're on their sides. Daryl's hands buries themselves in Paul's hair again as Paul takes himself in hand and presses inside his Mate. Paul wants to make it last, to make it feel good, but Daryl's clearly impatient, purposely suffusing the air with his sweet smelling pheromones and keening softly in his ear. Paul shivers, gripping at Daryl's hips tight as he thrusts his own, rhythm erratic as his knot quickly inflates. He groans when his knot brushes Daryl's swollen lips, thrusting in short jabs until he pops inside his Mate. He pants as he rolls his hips, bringing a hand down to where they're connected, fondling the area above Daryl's slit, moaning when it makes Daryl shiver and contract around him. Daryl's orgasm triggers Paul's, hips juddering as he fills his Mate with his seed. He hears Daryl moan softly, hears the tinge of frustration in it, and looks at his Mate. 

"What's wrong?" he asks, then lets out a choked moan when Daryl clenches around him. 

"Not enough," Daryl murmurs, body undulating. "Need more." 

Paul blinks, but chooses not to ask; rather, he lets Daryl sweep him up into a frenzy of mating, thoughts clouding over in a haze of _pleasureneedmate_. When his mind eventually clears, he's sore and tired, but pleased in a way he hasn't felt before. He blinks up at the clear blue sky before turning to see where his Mate is, eyes widening when he sees him. Daryl's on his side, gazing lazily at Paul, one hand under his head while the other strokes his positively massive middle. His scales are a deep golden color blended with dark shades of red and orange, the scales on his stomach pulsing brightly. Paul heaves himself up long enough to slither closer to his Mate before flopping down, staring in awe. 

"Took y'long enough t'wake," Daryl says. 

"How long was I out?" Paul asks, raising a hand in question, then pressing down lightly on Daryl's stomach. 

"Not long," Daryl replies with a shrug. "Couple hours." His tail coils close to Paul's, winding around his shyly. 

Paul hums softly, rubbing his hand over the swollen flesh. "Does it hurt?" 

Daryl bobs his head. "Little bit," he replies. "Got more growin' 'fore they're ready, though." 

"Not long from now," Paul says and Daryl nods. "Do you need me to make a nest? Find a cave or something?" 

"Nah." Daryl rolls a little before settling. "Like it here." He peers around, brow furrowed. "Might dig a hole." 

"Want some help?" 

"If y'wanna, but y'don't gotta." 

Paul nods, then glances over at the corpse, nose scrunching a little. Daryl follows his gaze and snorts, shaking his head. 

"Don't bother," he says. "Kids're gonna need somethin' t'eat when they hatch." 

"If you say so," Paul says, a little dubiously.


End file.
